Seconds Away
by oh supernova
Summary: Niley OneShots! A variety of Niley oneshots. May have some other pairings, but based around NickxMiley.
1. The Months, They Don't Matter

**Seconds Away**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Hannah Montana. I do not own the Jonas Brothers, however much I want to. ;

**A/N;** Alright so heres how it goes. There will be atleast 20 different oneshots in this. If you want to give me some ideas, alright thanks go for it. Please review and tell me what you think. They will be based upon Niley, but there may be some side pairings. Not exactly sure yet though. Do review and tell me what you think though! In some Miley will be, well Miley, and some she'll be Hannah. PS, the JoBros know her secret.

**One. The Months, They Don't Matter.**

( MILEYS POV )

We left it on funny terms. I didn't know what to do, or even what to think. Its been months since I saw him last. Sure we had the occasional phone call here and there, but nothing major, and nothing was said about that one day. It was just a few quick Heys, whats ups, and can I call you backs? I was always the one to call him too. Atleast I kept in close contact with Joe. He wouldn't really tell me anything regarding Nick though. I'm really beginning to regret what I did. I didn't think it would change things as much as it did, but apparently I couldn't be more wrong.

He was due back from their big headline tour tomorrow, and we'd go back to being neighbors. Atleast for a few days. I don't know what I'm going to do. It's going to be so awkward when he gets back. I was having an extreme inner battle with myself. I don't even know what to do or think. "WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?!" I scream, smacking myself in the forehead while I'm at it. Why did I have to be so selfish? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!?!

_-FLASHBACK-_

_It was pouring rain outside. I was going over to Nicks house. He said he had something really important to tell me and that it couldn't wait. I quickly put on my jacket and ran to his house next door._

_I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Frankie answered._

_"Hi Miley!" He said giving me a hug._

_"Hey Frankie, wheres Nick?"_

_"Waiting for you upstairs!" Frankie said leading me up the stairs._

_I reached Nicks door and knocked. He said come in, so I did just that. I went into his room._

_"Hey Miles" He said looking a little sad, but still giving me a smile. The smile that gives me extreme butterflies. I immediatly picked up on his sadness._

_"Whats wrong Nick?"_

_"Noth-" I had quickly cut him off. I knew him better than that. We were bestfriends after all. Just friends, I thought sadly._

_"Don't lie."_

_He tried to keep a straight face, but caved into a small smile. "You know me too well Miles."_

_I just smiled at him waiting for him to continue and when he didn't I said something. "What'd you wanna talk about?"_

_His face seemed to fall a little bit. "Miley, I just wanted you to know that I love you."_

_I just smiled. I knew he loved me already. "Well, I love you too Nick, but what'd you want to talk about?"_

_"No. Miley you don't get it. I LOVE YOU, as more than a friend. I am INLOVE with you."_

_All I could think was sweet nibblets! My mouth formed an O, but I didn't say anything. I was in shock. I was about to tell him I loved him too, but he started talking again._

_"And, Miley.. we're leaving, tomorrow. It's a surprise tour, and then when we get back, we're moving a few days after the tour ends."_

_Tears started to fall, and I didn't know what to do so I just said a quick bye and ran. I ran all the way down the stairs and out the door, not listening to Joe or Nick call after me. I didn't know what to think. The only boy that I ever loved was being taken away from me, before we even had the chance to see what could happen between us. I always knew I loved Nick, in the more than a friend way, but I just assumed he didn't feel the same way._

_I ran down the street in the opposite direction of my house, and I heard Nick yell after me, but I couldn't stand to face him again. I needed to see Lilly. I needed a best girl friends comforting._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

How could I have been so stupid? I should have just told him I loved him too. But no, I went and I ran, I ran, and I ran. I ignored all of his calls that night and the next day. He called me alot over the next three days, but then he just stopped. I regretted not picking up the phone once, but I didn't know what to do. I thought it would hurt even more to talk to him. Why couldn't he have told me sooner? Why did he have to be moving right after? That didn't give me enough time to fix things, and I knew I had to.

I decided to just sleep it off and see what I came up with. Little did I know, sleep would not come easy for me. Go figure.

( NICKS POV )

I haven't talked to Miley in awhile. I wont call her anymore. It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her. I feel bad for springing all of that on her the day before we had to leave, but I didn't know what to do. I thought it would be best to get it all out before we went on tour. I was really hoping she'd feel the same way, and then maybe she could have came on tour with us, but she just ignored all my calls, and my attempts at running after her. Girls were SO confusing! Just when you think you have them all figured out, they go and confuse you to no end! I don't even know how things will be when we get back tomorrow.

Everytime she called me, not once did we talk about 'that day'. Even though I should probably be really pissed at her, I'm not. I just love her more. When they say that distance makes the heart grow fonder, they are damn right. I know shes been in close contact with Joe, but they don't talk about that day either. They have there funny little chats, with one of them laughing their head off. I hate to admit it, but it makes me jealous. Me and Miley, used to be like that. I just had to go and ruin it, didn't I?

I just wish that things ended up differently, and maybe I would have agreed when my parents said we could stay in Malibu. I didn't, so we're still moving. Maybe I can get away will avoiding Miley for the last few days we are in Malibu, and I wont even have to deal with anymore pain, and suffering.

Since everyone else is sleeping, I decide that I should just sleep too. We're going to be in Malibu by morning anyways. I look out the window and gaze at the stars. It looks beautiful, but not as beautiful as Mileys eyes.

"I love you Miley." I whisper before I roll over and try and fall asleep.

( MILEYS POV )

Waking up to someone jumping on you, isn't exactly the best way to wake up. I opened up my eyes and realized Joe Jonas had been the culprit.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! JOE!!!!!" I screamed wraping my arms around him in a big hug.

"caann't breaath" Joe choked out.

"Sorry bout that." I said smiling at him.

"Heh, Its alright, I know I'm hot, and irresistible." Joe says with a smirk.

I playfully slap him on the arm and we catch up on a few things. I tell him I have to get changed and he goes downstairs. I can't help but wonder where Nick is, and then after getting changed I look outside, and the skies are really gray. It's about to rain. Great, just like last time I messed things up.

I get downstairs and find that Joe went home, so I get some cereal and milk and when I'm done with breakfast its pouring out. I decide its now or never. I grab a sweatshirt thats nearby, not realizing its the one Nick lent me long ago when I was cold and we were watching a movie. I run over to their house and see the moving van. I just look for the boy with the curly brown hair, and when I spot him I get butterflies in my stomach and my knees feel weak. I start to run, and when I get to him he kind of just walks away. I grab his arm and tell him we need to talk.

"What?" He asks clearly annoyed.

I think to myself that this is my only chance. "Listen Nick, first I wanna say I'm sorry for how I acted before. It was stupid, and I made what, I think is the biggest mistake of my life."

Nicks expression didn't change "I'm listening."

Right then I realized it was going to take a lot more than that to win his heart back, so I decided to recite to him the poem type thing I had been working on.

I took a deep breath and began "I don't know where I stand with you, I don't know what you feel or what you think, but what I do know is that you'll always be my number one, cause for me it's always gunna be you. Nick, I love you, I'm inlove with you, I always have been, always will be. You didn't give me enough time to tell you before and then when you sprang everything else on me, I didn't know what to think or do. I got so confused, so I did what I do best. I ran."

Nick didn't say anything, so I started to turn and walk away. He stopped me, and when I turned around, all I felt was his lips crashing against mine. When we pulled apart he looked me deep in the eyes and said "I love you Miley." And then kissed me again.

**A/N; **So what'd you think? I'm not too sure about it, but I'd love to know what you guys think, and I'd love to hear any ideas you might have and everything, so just let me know! Also, specail thanks to JBluva. Just let me know what you think of it and weather or not I should continue writing oneshots for Niley!


	2. I've Always Loved You

**Seconds Away ; Niley OneShots**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers.. regardless of how much I want Nick.

**A/N;** **More Niley comin atcha! Well, since someone said they wanted me to switch it up a bit and do some Loe, I think I'll ask you what you guys want. Should I do Niley and Loe oneshots, or should it just be straight Niley? I'm up for either, because they're my favorite pairings for HM, so let me know in a review.  
P.S. My OneShots are in** **no way connected to each other**.

2. I've Always Loved You.

**( A/N; Set 5 years after they've finished highschool, so they're about 23. )**

**[ Nicks POV )**

The very first time I saw Miley, I knew that she was the one. I knew that I'd forever work to win her heart, even though she won mine without an effort. She never seemed as interested in me as I was in her. All we ever were was bestfriends. I dated so many other girls just to try and get over her. She was always right there for me, when they broke up with me. Or atleast, I told her they ended it. But really it was always me, when they got too attached, I went running. I knew I wouldnt be able to commit to anything that serious. Not when Miley was the beholder of my heart. No matter how many subtle hints I dropped, she never picked up on it, or if she had, she just didn't feel the same way.

The last time I saw her was on our highschool graduation, right after we kissed she told me she had to go. I didn't get the chance to tell her that I loved her, or that I wouldn't be able to live without her. Miley was leaving for college soon after that, her, Robbie Ray, and Jackson were all moving closer to where Miley was going to go to college. I never saw her again, I called her cellphone nearly everyday until one day I called and a voice operater told me the number had been disconnected or changed. And now, here I am a week before my wedding, to a girl that isn't even half the girl Miley is. But I had long before realized my feelings for Miley weren't ever going to go away, or fade. I had decided though that it was best to try and move on, and find the girl that made me the happiest they could.

I knew that I was never going to see her again, she always avoided me. The only one that she talked to anymore was Joe, and I think that was only because he was dating Lilly. They had been for about six or seven years, and I knew she was getting sick of waiting for him to propose. He wanted to, but he wanted it to be absolutely perfect. I tried talking to Lilly about it, and Joe, but both of them kept their mouths shut. The part that hurt the most was that I don't even know what I did wrong. We were bestfriends, and then I just kissed her, right after we hugged at graduation. She even smiled at me afterwards. I remember it quickly turned into a frown, right before she told me she had to go.

She just turned, and ran and after I even called after her, she never looked back.

I shook my head trying to clear out the persistant thoughts I had of, basically, my dream girl. Only after I did this, I realized my fiance was standing infront of me frantically waving her hand infront of my face.

"Nickyboo are you alright?"

I really hated it when she called me that.

"I'm fine." I said forcing a smile. If only she knew the hidden truth behind that statement.

She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Joe and Lilly are coming over and they're bringing their friend and her boyfriend."

"Okay." I said, not even realizing what she had just said. Most times what Lindsey said just went through one ear and out the other. Lately thats how it was, anyways.

"Nicky you have to go get changed and get ready! They're on there way here for dinner!"

I didn't even bother replying. I was more upset than usual lately. I really missed Miley, and nothing was ever going to change that. Not even the five years its been since I last saw her. So I turned and walked down the hallway to our bedroom. I can't believe Lindsey didn't realize how distant I had been lately. I quickly changed into a light blue button down shirt and put on khaki pants. I opted out of the tie, and then tucked my shirt in. Just as I was finishing I heard the buzzer signaling that someone was downstairs.

Lindsey buzzed them up, and then told me to answer the door when they knocked. She said she had some last minute preparations on the dinner.

I heard the knock and then made my way over to the door to answer it. I opened it, and I was faced to face with the one person I'd been wanting to see for five years. She looked more beautiful than ever. My breath actually caught in my throat. And then my eyes moved over to 'it'. Funny thing was, he actually made me think of myself when I looked at him. He had curly brown hair and was about my height. His eyes were green, but he was still similar to myself. I realized I was kind of staring with my mouth hanging open so I moved aside so they could step inside.

Lilly, Miley, and her boyfriend all filed in, but I stopped Joe and dragged him into the hallway. I shut the door after me and glared at him.

"Why didn't you warn me she was coming? AND WITH HER BOYFRIEND?" I said in a shouted whisper.

"I didn't know either bro! Lilly kind of just sprung it on me. She said that Miley thought we should all get together before her wedding since she hadn't talked to you in five years!"

"Oh."

Joe just pushed past me and went inside. I leaned against the wall and slid down it. Maybe now was my chance to finally prove to her that I loved her, and maybe, just maybe she'd leave her fiance for me. I highly doubted it, but I figured I could hope. I got up off the floor and entered my apartment. I was going to win Miley's heart if its the last thing I do.

I saw everyone was sitting on the couch so I went and sat down on the chair that was across from the couch. When Lindsey was finished in the kitchen she came in and sat on my laugh. I thought I saw jealousy flash across Mileys face, but if it did it was gone as quick as it came. I just figured it was my imagination playing tricks on me.

Lilly introduced Miley and her fiance whos name was Sean, to Lindsey.

"OH! Your Miley. Nickyboo has told me alot about you!" Lindsey said getting up and shaking Miley's hand.

I saw Sean check out my fiance, and the sad part was, it didn't bother me one bit. I also saw the flirtatious smile Lindsey shot at him, and that also didn't bother me. It didn't seem to bother Miley either. Why was my imagination playing such evil tricks on me? Or was this really all happening?

I felt like it was just me, Lindsey, Sean and Miley in the room because Lilly and Joe were off in their own world. They were staring into eachothers eyes and smiling. Only they know how that works. I had a sudden rush of missing Kevin, but I knew he wouldn't be around. He barely ever was. He had gotten married last year, and moved to Forida with his new wife. She was apparently already pregnant. I made a mental note to visit them _without_ Lindsey as soon as possible.

Miley and Lindsey were talking and Sean was sitting there staring at Lindsey. Apparently Miley didn't notice. Or if she did, she didn't care, or pretended not to.

**[ Mileys POV ) **

I keep stealing glances at Nick when I think hes not looking, and then I realize hes really zoned out. Like how he gets when hes playing his guitar. Its so cute when he gets like that. Sometimes I wonder weather or not marrying Sean is the right thing to do or not. Life with Nick would be way too hard, if he did even feel the same way I feel. I mean used to feel. I have no feelings for him anymore.. right? No. I can't. I'm inlove with Sean now. Ugh. I'm so disgusted with him right now. He keeps looking at Lindsey like shes a piece of meat. He doesn't even look at me that way. But I really don't care. Because I'm inlove with Nick. WHAT! No. I didn't just think that. I'm way over Nick. Way way way way over him. Right? Yes. I have to be! Hes obviously moved on. Hes inlove with Lindsey now. Ugh. Whatever.

I get up and try and find my way to the bathroom. I didn't realize that someone else got up too.

**[ Nicks POV )**

Miley got up, and I figured she was going to the bathroom. Maybe I could corner her and talk to her first. I saw her round the corner and go into my bedroom. Now was my chance! I dashed into the bedroom and shut the door behind me, blocking her escape route. I had to admit, it was a pretty devious move.

"Miley.. I think we should talk."

She came closer to me and looked me deep in the eyes. I thought she was going to say something, but she didn't. She just looked at me. So I did something I thought I'd never be able to do again. I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips against hers. I brought one hand up and cupped the side of her face. She didn't respond at first but then she kissed me back. She actually kissed me back! After a few seconds though she pushed me away. Hard.

"I have to go. That shouldn't have happened. It can't happen. I'm engaged. It's too late. I loved you when we were in highschool, you never made your move. I turned down all those boys for you, in hopes you'd finally notice all the hints I dropped and all the things I did to get you to notice me. But thats just it, you didn't. I was always the friend, never the girl. I watched you date girl after girl secretly hoping each relationship would fail, and I have to admit I'm damn jealous that your with_ her_ but you know what? I can't do this anymore. The person I'm inlove with isn't you anymore. It's Sean. I don't even know why you just kissed me. Probably because you felt bad, you got my hopes up with that kiss at graduation, and then you did nothing. Joe even told me that you only wanted to be friends and that nothing would come of it. And I knew it too. Deep down I knew I was nothing to you Nick Jonas. You were my first love, and you know what, I shouldn't have wasted my time with you and I regret it so much. Just like that kiss!" Miley said with hurt dripping in her voice.

I was too shocked to do anything. I couldn't stop her when she went back into the living room and grabbed Sean and left. Lilly and Joe left too. Everything she had said was registering. I had lost my chance, she did feel the same way I did in highschool, and I blew it. I lost my chance with the most amazing girl ever. All because of something stupid. She didn't even answer my phone calls because of something Joe had said. That just pissed me off even more because he knew how much I was inlove with her.

"Nickyboo?" Lindsey called after me and came into the room.

I didn't answer so she continued talking.

"What happened Nicky? Why did they all leave so quickly, why was Miley crying? Did I do something wrong?"

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She really didn't have any idea. And it was SO obvious too. This really made me angry.

"Lindsey, you know I care about you right?"

She started to cry. I think it finally clicked and she knew what I was about to do.

"I do care about you Lindsey, so much, but I really can't marry you. I'm sorry, but my hearts with someone else. It always has been, and always will be. Truth is, Miley has my heart, and she has since I first met her. I never got it back either. But, I screwed up really bad, and I know that, and I couldn't be more sorry. I'm really sorry Lindsey, but I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved. You will find someone else, you'll find _your _someone, but honestly, I'm not him. I never was either, so don't think you messed up."

Lindsey didn't hit me, like I expected. She just smiled at me through her tears. "Good luck Nickyboo."

"You're going to let me go? Your not going to hit me?"

"If you love something, set it free, if it comes back to you, its yours, if it doesn't then it wasn't meant to be."

I gave her a hug and smiled. She gathered up her stuff and left.

I had alot of thinking to do if I was even going to have a shot at getting Miley back. I knew she had to still have feelings for me.

**( Two weeks later - The day of Mileys wedding. )**

**[ Mileys POV ) **

I'm finally getting married! Just to maybe the wrong person, or atleast not the person I'd pictured when I've had my wedding dreams. I can't believe he had the nerve to kiss me in his house, when both of our fiances were in the other room. He wasn't invited to the wedding, and I didn't care. I was over him after all. Wasn't I?

**[ Normal POV )**

Miley stood infront of the mirror making sure her dress looked okay. It was all white and had sparkles on it. The vail was already in her hair, and her maid of honor was fixing the little things wrong with her hair. Lilly was adding a few more bobby pins to hold it all in place. Mileys beautiful brown hair was swept up in a high bun with curls and it looked absolutely beautiful. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Am I doing the right thing Lil?"

"Miles, you know only you can answer that. You just have to listen to your heart."

Miley didn't know what to say to that, but she didn't want to listen to her heart. If she did, she thought she'd get hurt again.

A few minutes later her daddy came in to walk her down the aisle.

**[ Mileys POV )**

My daddy came and linked his arm through mine and we walked out. Immediatly 'Here Comes The Bride' came on and we started to walk down the aisle. When we reached the priest he gave me a kiss on the cheek and told Sean to take good care of me.

We were about to say 'I Do', and I had a pulling feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart was telling me this wasn't the right way to go. As if right on cue, a frazzled Nick Jonas came in yelling "I object, I object!"

He had his guitar and everything. When he got to me he looked me right in the eye and said "Miley Rae Stewart, I have loved you since I met you, and I always thought you didn't feel the same. The only reason why I dated all those girls in highschool was because I thought you didn't feel the same! I tried helplessly to get over you but I couldn't. Everytime I said they broke up with me, they didn't. I lied. I ran away everytime they got too attatched, because I knew I could never have feelings for them like I did for you, like I do for you. Miley I'd do anything to be with you. I'd die for you, I love you SO much I don't think you understand. It killed me inside when you ran away from me at graduation, and it killed me even more when you ran away two weeks ago. It's always been you Miley. It's always going to be you. I will love you until the day I die. I broke it off with Lindsey because I can't be with anyone unless its you. I Love YOU. Plain and simple. I am INLOVE with you, hopelessly, madly, inlove with YOU."

I didn't say anything, I just started crying, because I knew I still loved him too, no matter how much I lied to myself, and said I didn't, I knew I did. So I just turned to Sean and said "I'm sorry, I can't marry you. My hearts been with Nick since the beginning. He's never given it back either. I'm sorry."

"You are a bitch, Miley Stewart." Sean said, and turned and walked away.

I didn't even care. I just went to Nick and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him and wouldn't let go until Lilly finally pulled me away from him. It felt good to finally have the one I love, love me back. Then Nick did something, I thought he never would. He picked up the guitar and started to play 'When You Look Me In The Eyes'.

**A/N; Wow. That was really freakin' long. Haha. Let me know what you think. I feel like I rushed it a little bit to fit it into a OneShot. Maybe I'll adapt it into a long story instead? I don't know, but let me know what you think please!!**


	3. Finally

**Seconds Away**

**Disclaimer; **As you should already know, I do not own Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers.

**A/N;** I'm so glad that so many of you like my stories! This is just a short one, pure fluff, basically. . Let me know what you think! &&&& guess what?! I have a new series of LOE OneShots coming out, for those of you that are into Loe. YAY, right? Haha.

**P.S. The Jonas Brothers live next door. Oh & by the way, I know it would probably never snow in Malibu, but I can pretend. **

3. Finally

**[ Mileys POV )**

For the first time, like EVER it was snowing. Snowing in Malibu. Crazy right? Well it was, we were actually supposed to get about 10 - 14 inches. And two inches every hour. That was CRAZY. I was staring out the window to the patio and I was watching the snow fall. The Jonas Brothers were going to come over in a little bit and we were all going to go outside and have some fun in the snow. Whatever that meant.

I was amazed, being that I've never really seen snow before, except when I was really little. It looked so perfect and magical just falling from the sky like that. I was so mesmerized that I didn't realize a hand waving frantically infront of my face.

"Miley. Miley! MILEY! Miles?!"

I blinked a few times and looked up at the figure towering over me. I got scared for a moment but then realized it was just Joe.

"Oh hey." I said getting up and stretching. Then I gave him a hug.

"Where are Nick and Kevin?" I asked, more concerned about Nick than Kevin.

"Fighting, in the snow. Its really quite funny, they're pansys. Well Nick is anyways. Kevin hit him in the ear with a snow ball and that broke out a full on war. Except Nick kepts yelling that his feet were cold. Someone shouldn't have told him that slip on vans were the best for snow..." Joe said with a guilty look on his face.

I just laughed and looked out the window. Sure enough they were fighting. I caught myself staring at Nick when he looked up at the window and saw me. He waved at me shyly and gave me a flirtatious smile. We were always flirting, but I don't think he feels the same way about me.

I grabbed a jacket and went outside. I bent down and picked up some snow and started to roll it in a ball. I immediatly dropped it.

"ITS TOO COLD!"

Kevin looked at me and started laughing hysterically.

"Thats why you wear gloves silly."

I felt really stupid after that but I just let it go and ran after Kevin. I jumped on him and he lost his balance falling to the ground. He was always like a big brother to me and he picked me up and dropped me into the big pile of snow near the fence. I screamed because it was too cold for me.

Nick came over and helped me out while Kevin fell down laughing so hard. I personally didn't think it was that funny, but then again that was just me. Maybe I was missing something.

I started to shiver and I couldn't control it.

"Do you want to come over and drink some hot chocolate and watch a movie?" Nick asked me.

I smiled at him between shivers and said "Yeah, I'd like that alot."

Nick smiled at me and guided me towards his house with his hand on my arm. Little did I know, but Kevin, Joe, and Nick had all planned this. Thats why they weren't following, but I didn't really realize.

Right after Nick opened the door I immediatly ran and sat down on the couch. Their house was like my second home after all. Nick just laughed and went around the corner to the kitchen. I was guessing he was going to heat up some water.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Nick asked coming back into the room.

"Can we please please please watch A Walk To Remember?" I asked him giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I knew it was a mistake letting Joe actually buy that." Nick said with a short laugh.

"Please, I'll love you forever!"

"Well that I can't resist." Nick said with an almost serious tone. I was taken aback a bit. Did that have some kind of hidden meaning? I shook it off and just smiled at Nick.

"I always win!" I said laughing.

He just shook his head at me and put the dvd in. Halfway into the previews we heard a whistling. Nick got up to get the water and make hot chocolate. I was so greatful to have him as one of my bestfriends. Even if I did wish we were way more than that.

A few minutes later he came back with two steaming cups. He handed me one and set his down on the table taking a seat dangerously close to me. But I wasn't complaining.

When the movie was almost over I started crying. It was just too sad to watch. I loved this movie but it got me every single time, it was so unfair that they were so inlove but just couldn't be together. I felt an arm drap over my shoulder and pull me closer. I looked up at Nick and he smiled down at me and used his other hand to wipe away my tears. I completely forgot about the movie for a minute, I was just lost in his eyes. Before I knew it he was leaning down towards me and I was inching closer to him. I felt his soft lips meet mine and for a second I was in pure bliss. There was nothing I had wanted more in the past few months and it felt so good. It was like electricity was running through my vains. But our amazing kiss was interupted almost as soon as it began.

"FINALLY!" Joe yelled opening up the door. "Took you long enough!"

"What?" Nick and I said at the same time. We looked at eachother and smiled briefly before turning back to Joe.

"It was so obvious to anyone with in a 10 mile radius of you two that you were so clearly into eachother, but neither one of you would make the first move. And all it took was a day inside with a movie and hot chocolate!" Joe said glancing around. "Damn, if I knew that I would have forced you two to do this a long long time ago."

Nick and I just smiled and didn't even bother saying anything. We just went back to being close together and Nick would plant kisses on my forehead every so often.

**A/N; Okay, so kind of short and a little bit sweet compared to what I normally write, but I had to write something. I haven't in awhile, so this is what I came up with. It also probably doesn't help that my minds in a whole other place right now, so I'm sorry if its not that good. I'm a little bit 'iffy' on it. But I'd like to read any of your comments on it and I hope you like it. **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Seconds Away

Authors Note!

Hey! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I went to Florida for the holidays with my marching band, and then it was really hectic trying to get back on track when I got back, I had missed alot of school and stuff, so I'm sorry. Still not an excuse though, I should have updated by now. Anyways, since I love you guys so much, I'm working on two new chapters, and I'd like your opinion on something.

A few people have suggested that I make Never Had A Dream Come True, or Chapter 2, of Seconds Away a full length story. What do you think? Yes or No?

I'm seriously considering it.

Anyways, moving on. My LOE oneshots will be posted later on today, I hope all you crazy Loe fans are excited. Just kidding, I love you all. Anyways, please let me know what you think, and I'll be updating by tomorrow night, I promise! 

OH! And, I'll be updating Summer In Italy, really soon.

- Amanda


	5. The Beginning Of Something Great

**Seconds Away**

**Disclaimer;** You know I don't own them. Sadly (.

**A/N;** Okay so I know its been awhile, and if you all read my authors note chapter (the previous one) then you know why. So here it is the real chapter 4. Let me know what you think, I hope you like it.

4. The beginning of something great.

**[ Nick's POV )**

No matter what I do, she will never see me like that. And it sucks because thats the one thing I want most. I'd give up everything to be that guy. But, instead I'm the other guy. I'm the go to guy when everything goes wrong, I'm just the bestfriend. Thats all I'll ever be too, because she has _him._ Man, I hate him. He's not good enough for her. Sometimes I don't even think I am, because she deserves the best. But I know I'd treat her way better than he ever could. And no, I'm not saying that because I'm loaded. Which I am, but thats not what I meant.

It's like no matter how much I compliment her, no matter how much I drop hints, I'll always just be the friend. They say nice guys finish last, well damn that one is true. I don't even think anyone understands the love I have for this girl. I mean, I'm always there, and I'm always going to be there, but maybe its time to give up. You know? Just throw in the towel and walk away. A guy can only handle so much.

My thoughts are interupted by the buzzing of my phone. Great, it's her. Maybe they broke up again. Maybe this time it'll be real. I shake myself out of these thoughts and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Nick! I didn't think you were going to answer. Am I interupting something?"

"No, no. It's fine, I just couldn't find my phone." I lied.

"Oh well, I was going to go down to the beach and I wanted to know if you wanted to join me?" She asked me, her voice full of hope.

"Uh yeah, sure Miles." I said. She usually didn't ask me down to the beach unless she had something big on her mind. This was going to be a long day. Or afternoon, which ever you perfer.

"Okay great! Thanks so much Nick."

"Yup, of course." I said hanging up the phone.

I can't believe she didn't know I was inlove with her. Everyone else did. The worst part was, she flirted with me like no tomorrow, even though she had a boyfriend. It made me hopeful, yet sad at the same time, because I know some girls are just like that. I really hoped that wasn't the case with her. Even though in the back of my mind, I knew it probably was. I was never that lucky anyways. But that was just me, the unlucky duck. Atleast thats what Joe always called me.

I sighed and got up off my bed, leaving my room. I was going to grab a water and then head down to meet Miley at the beach.

When I got down to the beach, there she was. Laying out in the sun like absolutely nothing was wrong. I decided to sneak up on her and scare her. A few seconds later I was behind the chair she was laying in.

"BOO!" I screamed right in her ear.

She shrieked in response.

"NICK! Don't you dare ever do that to me again!"

I just laughed and she smiled at me.

"Thanks for coming down to the beach." She said smiling at me.

"Sure. Whats up?"

"What do you mean?" She askes me, tilting her head to the side a little bit. She was trying to act confused, but I knew her too well.

"Well you always ask me down here when you have something really big on your mind." I say. I didn't want to call her out on lying, and get her mad at me.

"Nothings wrong! Can't I just want to spend some time with my best friend?" I cringed when she said the word 'best friend'. It always made me upset. I was hopelessly inlove with this girl, but all I would ever be was her best friend.

"Sure Miles, sure." I said giving her my signature smile. She smiled in response.

"Good." After she said that she just pulled on her sunglasses and layed back down.

I couldn't help but think why she would want me here. She had Lilly to do this kind of thing with. She almost never asked me to do this. The only times we usually hung out were at my house or hers watching movies, or on the rare occasion of going to the local mall. It made me kind of suspicious, but I wasn't going to fight it. Come to think of it, we really weren't even best friends. Not in the traditional sense. I mean, sure I guess we were, but not really. We didn't tell eachother every thing, we just kind of hung out, and stuff. The only things we really truly talked about was her relationship, and how to fix it, every single time it'd fall apart. They'd broken up and gotten back together at least 10 times. I swear.

I mean I talked to Lilly about more stuff than Miley and I ever talked about. But I guess that was different, because no matter who you were, I always wanted to talk about Miley to you. I mean she just made me so happy, I couldn't even explain it. Except lately she was different. She was more prissy, and stuck up. I miss the old, down to earth Miley. But he's been changing her ever since they started going out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look and it was Miley. Apparently I was spacing out. I gave her a slight smile.

"Sorry Miles. I was just thinking about stuff. You know, alot on my mind."

"Oh, thats alright. I was just saying how I have to go. I'm meeting Jakey for a movie." I cringed at his name. I truly did miss the old Miley. The Miley that I really was best friends with. I guess everything changes sometimes.

"Okay Miles. See you later." I said standing up. She smiled at me and just gave me a hug. Hmm.. That was a new one.

I half waved when she walked away.They were going to break up soon. I could feel it in my gut. Or maybe that was just the oatmeal I had for breakfast not settling well. Either or, it wasn't all that great of a feeling. I knew I was either going to puke, or be picking up the peices of her heart. I didn't really mind it, but usually when that happened for other guys, they actually got the girl. But I don't think I ever would.

I started to head back to my house. Another day spent inside. Man, when did everything change?

**[ Lilly's POV )**

I just got off the phone with Miley. Apparently she finally got the courage to call Nick and ask him to hang out. He still thinks shes dating Jake. She wasn't of course. It was all a ploy to get Nick. It was so dumb. They were both seriously into each other, but they were both oblivious to the other. It wasn't just dumb, it was really sad too. He was so inlove with her, and she was so inlove with him. I was so ready to just go betray both of them and tell them that the other has feelings for them. Oh well. They'll figure it out soon enough. I'm just glad that Joe was just man enough to ask me out straight up. He also thinks that this whole thing is dumb. They could be so happy instead of eating themselves up inside. She's pushing him away and she doesn't even realize it. Gah! They make me so angry.

OH! Joe's coming over. I should probably go change and stuff.

Ah! Too late, theres the doorbell.

I opened the door to see none other than my boyfriend. Joe Jonas standing there.

He steps inside my house and kisses me roughly. Whoa Joe, whoa! You just got in the door. But I don't object, I just kiss him back, and before I know it we're both on the couch kissing. When we finally break away for air he smiles at me. I smile back.

"Well that was some hello!" I say my smile growing wider.

He smiles at me and kisses me again. We break apart and I just look at him.

"They're so clueless Joe. It really ticks me off, because I get caught in the middle. She comes running to me telling me how its hopeless and she doesn't feel the same, and he comes to me complaining about Jake Ryan. Even though shes not even dating him! She really needs to let him know that if she wants to get anywhere with him." O say, nearly screaming. Then I let out a big sigh.

"Just don't worry 'bout it. The lovebirds will figure it out eventually." Joe says giving me a smile that melts my heart. Then hes back to kissing me again. All my anger and frustration just melts away. We just keep kissing, and I'm not complaining.

Joe pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "Lil, have I ever told you that I love you so much?"

My jaw drops. I was not expecting that at all. Then I smile at him and kiss him. I pull away and look at him.

"No, I don't think so. But wanna know what?" I say.

"What?" He askes looking nervous.

"I bet I love you so much more." I say, kissing him before he can reply.

**[ Miley's POV )**

I've been laying in my bed since I got back from the beach. What a waste of a day. I just can't get him off my mind. I feel so bad lying about dating Jake. But in some twisted way I feel like it will help me. I did really date Jake, but we broke up when he went to Romania. I never really liked Jake as much as I've liked Nick. Heck, I'm not even sure if you can call what I feel for Nick 'like'. I really truly think that I am inlove with Nick Jonas. I realize I've been distant with him lately, but ever since I realized that I really like him I turned into something I'm not. He has brought it up to me on occasion and I feel bad because I know its true. But I try and distance myself because I know he doesn't feel the same.

I reach over to the table next to my bed and grab my phone. I have to text Lilly and Nick.

**( A/N: Bold Miley. **_**Bold Italics Lilly.**__ Italics Nick._**)**

Lilly! I dnt kno wht to do!

Nick. I'm sry.

_**Miley u shld jus tell him how u feel. i bet he feels the same.**__  
_**but he thnks im w. jake  
**_**thts ur fault. u shld jus tell him ur not.  
**_**he wnt even answer my txt. i doubt he feels the same 4 me  
**_**just tlk 2 him miley. call him.**_

_what 4 miles?_

I take a deep breath. Maybe Lilly's right. Maybe he would feel the same. But if I'm going to do this, I should do it in person. I pick up my phone and scroll through the contacts searching for Nick's number. I hit send before I can think twice about it.

He picks up on the second ring.

"Miles? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Listen I have to talk to you. It's kind of, really important. Well to me it is."

"Um.. Alright. Do you wanna meet down at the beach?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Nick."

With that, I hung up the phone. My stomach was doing flipflops. This was it. I had to come clean about everything. The worst he could do was oh, I dunno. Reject me! Come on Miles, think positive. I said to myself.

I reached the beach. He wasn't there yet, so I just sat down in the sand. I don't know how much time passed, but the next thing I knew, he was sitting next to me.

He gave me a half smile before he spoke. "Whats up Miles?"

My heart was racing. "Alright, well I don't know where to start." He reached over and took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad."

"Actually.. you'd be surprised." I said.

"Miles. Just get to it."

I took a deep breath.

"Okay, well for starters, I'm not going out with Jake anymore." I said looking down. I didn't want to see his reaction. I quickly continued before he could say anything. "And I haven't been for probably about a month and a half. Since he left for Romania. You're probably wondering why I lied about it, but I just thought it would help me. Because honestly Nick, I like you so much. I have for awhile now, but I just really realized it after Jake left. I didn't feel for him a quarter of what I feel for you and it kind of scared me. I just thought it'd help me get over you, because I know you probably don't feel the--"

I was cut off by Nicks lips crashing against mine. It felt so much better than I could ever imagine it would. I reached over and pinched myself. Was I dreaming? Nick pulled away and smiled at me.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time now Miley. I really like you."

"Stop talking. Just kiss me." I said smiling at him.

He didn't argue he just kissed me again.

This was the beginning of something great. I could feel it.

**A/N;** Well there you have it. Chapter 4. I'm not really sure how I feel about it. But let me know what you guys think, because I love hearing from you. Anyways, still wondering on weather or not I should make Never Had A Dream Come True, or Chapter 2, of this story full length. Please let me know. Oh, and I put in some Loe action, because I feel bad about how it's been taking me so long to get out those OneShots. Anyways, do let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. )


End file.
